Thrice Bound
by Velace
Summary: Emma and Regina are married but something has gone wrong. Neither of them know how to talk to each other and when Regina presents her solution to their problem, Emma snaps and does something she may end up regretting. - My contribution to Swan Queen Week.


**Author Note: **I was going to wait until Sunday for this, since this includes Sunday's prompt from SQ Week as well as "Hostage" and an idea _inspired _by "Divorced Lesbian Mommies" but because all my other stories will be receiving very little attention for a while, I decided to post it now.

**Warning: **The rating is there for a reason and really, this should be an expectation when you read any of my stories.

* * *

Speeding down Main street, Emma ignored the muffled curses from the back seat and slammed her foot down on the gas. They were five minutes from the town line and the moment they crossed it, Regina would have no choice but to finally, for once in their four years of marriage, listen. No magic tricks to shut the blonde up. No vanishing in the midst of an argument.

She hadn't wanted to resort to such a drastic measure but as soon as she was handed those divorce papers, something snapped inside the blonde and before she knew it, it was too late to back out. Regina needed to listen to her, at least let her respond to all the accusations that had been relentlessly thrown her way over the last few months. Bad enough that she had been banished to one of the guest bedrooms, for Regina to drop a divorce on her without an explanation or even a warning, Emma had to draw the line somewhere and she's fairly certain that was a last resort so far over the line, it was downright criminal.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Emma ground her teeth, keeping her eyes on the road and refusing to acknowledge that the brunette had somehow loosened the gag around her mouth.

"I swear to -"

Emma growled low in her throat, interrupting the brunette before she could finish whatever stupid threat she was about to voice. "Just shut it, Regina."

The silence that followed was somewhat eerie, as Emma had adjusted to the brunette making all kinds of noises ever since she'd been unceremoniously shoved, bound and gagged into her own car. Emma supposes it might have something to do with the fact that Regina had very rarely seen her angry after their relationship started, and considering she was driving – well, reckless stupidity was a gene all too prominent in the Charming family that Regina tried to discourage whenever possible.

As the Mercedes shot over the town line, Emma slowed enough to safely divert her attention and retrieved her phone, dialling the number for their son as she chanced a glance at her passenger who happened to be glaring at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Ma?" averting her eyes once more, Emma smiled at the sound of Henry's gruff voice in her ear, his tone making it obvious that she had woken him.

"Hey, I need to spend some time talking sense into your mother and we'll be gone for a few days." Emma smirked as Regina protested in vain from the backseat, loud enough for their son to hear.

Henry's chuckle came through the phone as soon as the brunette went silent. "I'll be fine, Ma – you two definitely need time away from this town."

"I know, Kid. I just wanted to let you know so you didn't think something bad happened to either of us. Also, I left you some money on the counter and please don't spend it all at once." Regina mumbled beneath her breath and Emma rolled her eyes as she added, "or waste it on junk food."

When he promised not to starve to death or clog his arteries, Emma allowed Regina to say goodbye to him before she turned off her phone and tossed it to passenger seat, flicking on the stereo to deter any thoughts her wife may have about yelling and/or swearing at her some more.

About thirty minutes into the drive, when the music had stopped and a DJ droned on about some rising pop star who was likely as insipid as every other, Regina shuffled forward to rest her chin on the back of Emma's seat. As much as she wanted to scream at the blonde for the simple idiocy of the situation, she knew when to pick her battles and she was all too aware that she had already lost this one.

She waited until Emma registered her presence, not wanting to scare her and be responsible for a car accident, then murmured next to the blonde's ear. "I admit that when I served you those papers, abduction hadn't even crossed my mind as a possible reaction."

Emma shrugged, a bare shoulder briefly touching Regina's chin and causing a soft sigh to escape her lips before the contact was gone and Emma replied. "One insanity for another."

Regina scoffed at the idea that what Emma was doing was in any way similar to what she had done. "This is above and beyond mere insanity, what you're doing is against the Law."

"You asked for a divorce, Regina – from your True Love." Emma gave a mirthless laugh. "The Law can go fuck itself."

Falling back against the seat and shifting her lower body uncomfortably when the rope around her wrists pressed into her spine, Regina's head lolled to the side and she stared, unseeing, through the window as the car picked up speed once more. She had only wanted to give Emma an out. She still loved her, of course – beyond measure and beyond all reason. But they were unhappy, at least, Emma was and Regina could admit to herself that it was her doing.

Even after five years, she still couldn't quite grasp the concept of communication. She had a lot of fears that hadn't been worked through, some new, most of them old. Old wounds, old thoughts that never seemed to leave despite the happiness she had found. She didn't want her wife to suffer for her inability to change after a lifetime of habit, so she provided her with an escape, thinking she was doing the right thing even though nothing in her life had ever felt more wrong.

Everything that she had thought was right, turned out to be wrong, so it made sense that the opposite would be true but as luck would have it, current circumstance seemed to disagree. Regina closed her eyes with the thought. Maybe it didn't matter how she felt about it, perhaps she was simply incapable of doing the right thing.

* * *

Pulling into a gas station in Portland an hour later, Emma turned off the engine and was about to leave the car when a pained groan sounded from the back that made her frown and swivel her head. Her whole expression softened at the sight of Regina sleeping and, removing the keys from the ignition, she climbed out of the car and closed her door as quietly as possible before opening the one closest to her wife.

Ducking inside, she slowly slipped her hand behind the brunette and released the rope that bound her wrists without waking her. Taking her by the hands, Emma examined the damage, wincing at the raw and reddened skin before she placed them down gently in Regina's lap and moved to free her ankles as well, leaving the gag that had slipped around her neck until last and tossing everything on the floor when she was done.

It took her less than ten minutes to grab everything she needed - and wanted - from the station but it had been enough time for Regina to have awoken and for her to slip inside the passenger seat. And while Emma was pleased by the decision, she still had a fair amount of anger over the whole situation and refused the smile that twitched at the corner of her mouth as she walked around to the passenger side door and pulled it open to the rise of a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Placing the bag in her arms on the ground, Emma kneeled down and looked to brown eyes for a brief moment before her gaze slipped to Regina's wrists and she held out her hand, warmth spreading through her as slim, manicured fingers slid across her palm, not a hint of protest coming from the brunette by the silent request.

Reaching inside the bag, Emma pulled out a miniature first-aid kit and rummaged through it until she found some alcohol swabs. She ripped open the packet with her teeth and carefully cleaned the burns on each wrist, stopping briefly whenever Regina's fingers tightened their grip on her hand.

When she returned the swabs, she removed a roll of gauze and lightly wrapped each wrist as she said. "I hadn't meant to hurt you."

"Despite this harebrained plan of yours.." Regina paused to chuckle as Emma rolled her eyes at the insult, before she continued. "You're generally rather intelligent, so I should have known better than to think you'd leave me any chance of getting free."

Emma shook her head at the brunette's casual tone. "We are so fucked up."

"Speak for yourself." Regina murmured, leaning her head back against the headrest.

"Most people would be freaking out if their spouse acted this way." Emma argued, pointing out the very real fact that they were as equally messed up as one another. She retrieved a bottle of water and passed it to the brunette, then stood and picked up the bag.

"Most people aren't a former Evil Queen, married to the Saviour of Fairytale kind." Regina countered, removing the cap from her water as Emma closed her door and returned to the driver's side, humming appreciatively when the cool liquid washed away the dryness of her mouth and slid soothingly down her throat.

"You know if anything, that makes the both of us even more fucked up." Emma started the car, paying no mind to the sounds of disapproval from the brunette as Regina searched through everything else the blonde had bought.

Surprised to find something other than the copious amounts of junk food, Regina gave a relieved sigh at not having to snack on candy bars or chips and fell back against her seat, nibbling on a granola bar she had found while prompting further conversation with a question. "Where are we going?"

"Haven't decided yet." Emma pursed her lips, she could practically feel the disbelieving stare that bored into the side of her head after the admission and as the all too familiar sense that she was in trouble accompanied the silence, she finally released the laugh she had attempted to resist.

Regina sighed, unable to summon the frustration she knows she should feel because it had been so long since she'd heard that melodious sound from Emma. She had known, from the very moment they met, that the blonde wasn't the type of person to think things through thoroughly. She was impulsive and although that particular trait drove Regina mad as a hatter, she couldn't deny that Emma somehow always managed to make it work in her favour.

When the laughter subsided, Emma frowned and glanced to Regina briefly. As nice as it was not to be engaged in a constant yelling match with the brunette, it just wasn't normal, nor, was the faint smile she found adorning the plump red lips and directed at her, of all people. The smile widened when, without thinking, she let the thought that had crossed her mind slip from her mouth.

"God you're gorgeous."

Emma immediately rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, returning her attention to the road as she felt the blush rising on her cheeks. She decided to feign ignorance to the hand that squeezed her thigh affectionately as it remained there, though she snatched the bottle from between Regina's legs and downed plenty of water in the hope that it would drown the butterflies that cropped up in the pit of her stomach because of said hand.

It didn't.

* * *

By the time night fell, Emma realised it had been almost five hours since they last spoke, since the hand that never left her thigh was placed there and more importantly, that she had driven them all the way to New York and if her memory served correctly, they were somewhere around Queens.

Within the next few minutes, they checked-in to a place called the Comfort Inn, a name that Emma found hilarious under current circumstances and she ended up snorting her amusement which caused Regina to throw a look her way that made it clear she thought Emma was an idiot – nothing unusual there, at least.

When they arrived in their room, Emma dumped their luggage by the door and flung herself on to the Queen sized bed where she laid, staring up at the ceiling while Regina disappeared inside the bathroom with the first-aid kit to check her wrists after waving off Emma's offer to help. It provided her mind the opportunity to clear and that was the exact moment that her panic set in with the enormity of what she had just done.

Regina was right, this far surpassed the point of insane.

How the hell she rationalized kidnapping her wife before the fact, escaped her now that she wasn't seething in anger, she couldn't even begin to comprehend why Regina was being so calm about it. Emma had basically trapped her by taking away her magic, forcing her out into the real world where she had no experience and a slim chance of surviving without Emma being with her. Admittedly, those were both reasons that convinced her to do it but aside from the first ten minutes or so, Regina had remained indifferent throughout the whole thing; which made very little sense considering the kind of woman she is.

"Regina?"

After a moment, the bathroom door swung open and the brunette flipped off the light before she walked over to the bed and sat down. "Yes?"

Emma studied her expression for a while and had to swallow a lump that formed in her throat at the sight of the sadness she found buried beneath the curiosity. She sat up and forced herself to keep eye contact as she asked, "Why aren't you mad at me?"

Without the slightest hesitation, Regina replied, "Because this is your dernier ressort."

Emma blinked, confusion clouding her expression. "My what now?"

Laughing softly, Regina shook her head and explained. "Your ace, a desperate last hope for saving our marriage and, might I add, that the move has the classic Emma Swan signature all over it. I find that I'm far more intrigued with the attempt, than I am angered by it."

Exasperated, Emma flopped back down to the bed and scowled, partly at her own stupidity and partly at Regina's ridiculously blasé attitude. "This is insane."

"It is." Regina agreed as she leaned over her. Placing a hand on the opposite side of Emma's body, she brushed a stray curl from emerald eyes and kissed the blonde squarely on the mouth before she pulled away with a smile and a murmured, "But it is so very much _you_."

Unsure whether that had been meant as a compliment, insult or both, Emma dismissed it entirely with a shake of her head and asked, "Do I get to know why you tried to divorce me?"

"That was.." Regina paused to consider her words. "I want you to be happy and you haven't been for a while now - I thought it was because of me."

"It was because of you." came the reply, which instantly had Emma cringing at her thoughtlessness and she grabbed Regina by the forearm as she made to move away, careful not to touch the brunette's wrist as she hurried to correct the misunderstanding. "I mean it was because you threw me out of our bed and forced me to sleep in the guest room."

When Regina settled back down, Emma continued as she released her. "And then after that, you seemed to only want to fight with me, which I probably could have lived with if I could figure out an actual reason for it."

"You stayed."

It was barely more than a whisper but, due to their proximity, Emma heard it and frowned. "Of course I stayed."

Regina shook her head, somehow knowing Emma had misunderstood. "No, I mean - you stayed in the guest room, I thought it was because you were tired of me and it was where you wanted to be."

"What?!" Emma shouted, wincing the next second since she hadn't meant to say it quite so loud and she lowered her voice as she sought clarification. "Why would I have wanted to be there? I can barely sleep without you beside me."

With a growl, she rolled from the bed and began pacing beside it, much to the annoyance of the brunette. "You're telling me these last few months happened because we fucking suck at communicating?"

Reaching across the space between them, Regina grabbed the waist of her jeans and stopped the pacing with a rough tug, causing Emma to let out a surprised yelp as she fell back on to the bed; any protest that might have been forthcoming cut short as Regina straddled her, stealing the breath from her lungs as she captured Emma's lips in another kiss, only this time lingering as she awaited a response.

Instinct took over the second Regina's tongue caressed her lower lip and Emma rolled them, pinning the brunette beneath her as she welcomed the warm, wet muscle into her mouth and deepened the kiss. It had been far too long since they had been together and they both released simultaneous moans as the connection reminded them of how good it felt to be more than just a presence in each other's lives, more than simply two people who shared a home, who shared a son.

"Fuck I missed you." Emma breathed against Regina's lips, dropping to her elbows and threading her fingers through silken hair as she claimed her mouth once more.

Left with no other choice, Regina hummed her agreement of the sentiment and seized the hips that hovered above her, forcing their bodies together as she pulled Emma down on top of her. Her hands slid inside the back pockets of Emma's jeans, kneading the firm mounds of her backside and coaxing delicious sounds from her that vibrated deep within Emma's throat, sending jolts of pleasurable heat straight to Regina's core.

Feeling the surge of moisture between her legs and knowing she wouldn't be able to resist if they went much further, Regina tore herself away from Emma's sinfully talented lips, her words broken as she tried to regain control of her voice. "We're supposed to be talking."

Emma groaned, shaking her head and digging her nails into the scalp beneath her fingers as she lowered her mouth and latched on to the throbbing pulse point in the brunette's neck. She bathed sensitive flesh with teeth and tongue before sucking hard, drawing the sexiest, most wanton sounds from her wife whose body had surrendered in no time under the onslaught of sensations being inflicted upon it.

They could talk some other time, knowing that she had missed this, that she had resigned herself to the cold shoulder, to the fights that escalated to the point that sense was thrown out the window, all because of a stupid misunderstanding; they had a lot of lonely, frustration filled nights to make up for.

Shifting to one side, Emma continued to lavish attention on Regina with her mouth, sliding her tongue up the column of Regina's throat and along her jaw, lips lightly brushing the spot just below her ear before she drew the lobe inside her mouth as her fingers plucked at buttons that fastened the brunette's shirt.

Regina's eyes widened, surprised she hadn't registered the loosening of her shirt before Emma's hand stroked the heated flesh of her stomach. She shivered as it travelled the length of her torso, moaning and arching her back, pushing her chest into the palm of the hand that molded perfectly to her breast and skilfully manipulated her nipple to an almost painfully hardened point.

Feeling the brunette squirming, her hips thrusting in an effort to find some level of friction, Emma pressed her weight against Regina's sex, grinding her pelvis into the brunette and trailing lips and tongue back down a throat already coated with sweat. She breathed a content sigh as Regina practically purred her approval, nails dragging against denim as the hands withdrew from Emma's pockets to slip beneath her shirt where they lightly scratched at her back.

Emma growled as she sat up and yanked her shirt over her head, discarding it to the floor before she reached around to unhook her bra and threw it somewhere over her shoulder. She reached to unbutton her jeans, only to be stopped by the hands that suddenly appeared to slap her own out of the way and when their gazes met, Emma was mesmerised by the brown fading to black, Regina's pupils blowing wide as Emma submitted and resisted her own desire for control.

Regina knows that she is no match for Emma's superior strength and that her wife could overpower her with ease, especially in the state that she was in. Too see the pure want in emerald eyes, to know that Emma was restraining herself only made Regina wetter and when she had popped the button and lowered the zip on the blonde's jeans, she clasped her by the neck and rolled them, grazing a strong jaw with teeth before reclaiming kiss swollen lips with bruising force.

Her fingers delved below the waistband of black boy shorts, nails raking against flesh as she broke away from luscious lips and peeled them, along with the jeans, down Emma's legs where they joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. She reversed the direction of her nails, leaving visible evidence of their ascent as she directed them toward the apex of Emma's thighs.

With a hiss, Emma spread her legs and welcomed the selfish way in which Regina's nails sank into her flesh as her thighs were grabbed possessively, a small whimper escaping as she noted the tongue that flicked across plump lips at the sight of her; swollen and slick, just waiting for Regina's mouth to descend and thoroughly devour her until she was nothing more than a boneless, quivering mess of incoherent sounds, lost amidst the mindless bliss Regina was all too capable of providing.

Hips bucked as a warm breath flitted across her sex and Emma watched a hunger unlike any other overcome Regina's expression upon inhaling the scent of her arousal, a gasp-turned-guttural moan penetrating the room, neither sure who it had come from as Regina pushed her tongue between soaked folds and lapped at the moisture she found, her moans vibrating through the blonde and causing even more wetness to flood her mouth.

Emma's fingers tangled back within hair, pulling Regina closer as the tongue thrust inside her without warning while hands loosened their grip and began to massage her thighs, kneading pliant flesh before roaming higher until thumbs teased her folds. Fingers clenched as she felt herself being spread open and she rose off the bed as the tongue penetrated further, deeper, exploring the walls that shuddered around it.

The sounds that fell from Emma's lips ignited something within Regina that hadn't been felt since her days as the Evil Queen; she wanted to ruin her, to claim and have her wife in every way imaginable. Emma belonged to her, with her and no one else; Regina damned well wasn't going to allow her own insecurities to dismiss what they have.

"Fuck, Regina." Emma cried out as the tongue disappeared abruptly, replaced by both thumbs while teeth clamped, hard enough to break skin, down on her thigh. Emma tightened her grip on the head between her legs, she couldn't decide whether she wanted to pull Regina off of her or encourage her to continue as pain and pleasure battled one another while her body tried to figure out which it felt more strongly.

Regina soothed the area with her tongue, humming her pleasure as blood mingled with the after-taste of Emma's arousal. Content with the brand that would no doubt form from her actions, she returned to the blonde's centre, wrapping her lips around Emma's clit and sucking it inside her mouth as Emma started to buck against her, fucking herself on Regina's thumbs and spewing soft profanities among the occasional whimper of the brunette's name.

A hitch of breath followed by a soft, "Oh" was all the warning Regina received before Emma came and brown eyes drifted upwards to stomach muscles, watching as they rippled deliciously with each pulse of moist heat that coated her thumbs, causing her own stomach to clench in reminder of her own needs which had yet been satisfied.

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered open, overcome with a moment of disorientation as she glanced around the darkened room and tried to remember when she had fallen asleep. Her gaze fell upon the bathroom door, eyes widening briefly before she grinned at the memories slowly filtering through the haze and into her mind, reminding her that she had passed out from her orgasm.

Hearing the sound of running water, she pushed herself up from the bed and padded over to the bathroom. The closer she got to the door, the more clear it became that Regina was doing more than simply taking a shower, her moans muffled though unmistakably familiar.

Emma paused with her hand on the doorknob and considered allowing it. She had the thought of leaning back against the wall beside the door and doing the exact thing Regina was, only she would have the added benefit of those pleasure-filled sounds to get herself off on.

But then there was a bigger, more rational part that interrupted with the question of why do that, when she could be the one causing those same sounds. She pushed open the door and stepped inside the room where she was greeted by the exquisite view of Regina with her back pressed against the shower wall, tanned skin glistening as a hand pumped between her legs.

Lips curled with a smirk in response to the sound of Emma clearing her throat, though Regina kept her eyes closed as she continued to work her fingers in and out of her. She had tried to wait for Emma, climbed into the shower with the sole purpose of having something to do while the blonde recovered. But then she started to think about Emma sprawled unconscious and naked on their bed, she thought about waking her herself, longed for the reaction she would receive if she coaxed her wife back to consciousness with her mouth.

Her resolve not to take care of herself had vanished almost instantly.

Regina heard the shower door open a moment before Emma grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her hand away. Her eyes snapped open to glare at the blonde but she was prevented from doing so as Emma spun her around and pressed their bodies together.

"I should punish you for not waiting." Emma nudged her ankle and forced Regina to widen her stance as she wrapped an arm around her waist.

A moan escaped Regina as the words brought forth images that assaulted her mind. It wouldn't be the first time that Emma had taught her a lesson but she was so far beyond turned on that it was more likely she would murder the blonde rather than tolerate being teased, so she shook her head and growled, "Later. Finish what you interrupted."

Emma grinned at the command and slipped a hand between them, sliding her finger between firm cheeks where she paused to rub a puckered hole, enjoying the way Regina's breath hitched in anticipation before she descended further to slide through swollen folds. Emma chuckled at the disappointed groan the action caused and pushed into her with two fingers, lips pressed to a wet shoulder in silent apology as she replaced the finger with the pad of her thumb and began thrusting in and out.

A dull thud could be heard as Regina's head fell against the shower wall, the stimulation of both entrances overwhelming in intensity. If not for Emma holding her up, she would have collapsed as soon as Emma entered her. Lips parted as each stroke seemed to go deeper than the last, breathless sounds of pleasure filling the room as hips pushed back on the fingers with every thrust.

Deep heat gathering within her stomach, a pleasant buzz invading her senses as she drifted towards the edge of impending bliss. Though it seemed silly, since they were married and had had countless days, afternoons and nights thoroughly exploring one another, Regina was almost embarassed by how quickly Emma had built her back up to where she had been interrupted.

Emma buried her face in the side of Regina's neck, sinking her teeth into the throbbing pulse beneath her lips as she added pressure with her thumb and penetrated her. Her body flushed with arousal as tight walls constricted around her fingers and Regina cried out at the intrusion.

One, two, three more thrusts was all it took before Regina came hard and her legs buckled under the weight of her orgasm, her only salvation from bruised knees was the arm that tightened around her waist as Emma continued her ministrations, drawing out her release until she had nothing more to give.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Regina stared up at the ceiling as she relished the warmth that encompassed her, unable to discern whether it came from the embrace she was wrapped within, or if she was still experiencing the after effects of Emma ravishing her completely after dinner. Even though a comment had been made about dessert and she knew exactly where the blonde's mind had gone, she hadn't expected to be thrown down on the bed for another round, though she was far from complaining.

"Aww come on, I wanna sleep." Emma mumbled as Regina's phone vibrated, gaining both of their attention as it started to play the latest ringtone Henry had snuck on to his brunette mother's cell.

Emma couldn't stop herself from laughing when she realised it was Perform this Way by Weird Al and Regina shot her a glare for it because everyone knows that his obsession with parodies was the blonde's fault after she introduced him to them on his sixteenth birthday, his love of them still going strong almost two years later.

Regina sighed as she hit the answer button. "Henry, I wish you would desist tainting my phone with those awful songs of yours."

"Yeah Mom, sorry..."

He sounded upset, which put her instantly on alert and she sat up in bed, forcing Emma to roll over on her back with a frown. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Should we come home?"

"No! I just- I found these papers sitting on your desk in the study because I needed a pen to fill in this paperwork and-" he seemed to realise he was rambling and cut himself off. "Mom, are you two getting divorced?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down, a smile lighting up her face as her head lolled to the side and found emerald eyes staring at with concern. She reached out to stroke the beautiful face of her wife, chuckling as the eyes darkened at the display of tender affection.

"No, Henry. Your mother and I are not getting divorced." she replied, momentarily distracted as pale lips drew into a brilliant smile before she added, "Throw those in the next available fire for me before a certain pair find them and ideas form in their thick heads."

Henry heaved a sigh and then chuckled. "I'll tell Grandma and Grandpa you said hi"

Shaking her head, Regina wished him a goodnight and the second she had put her phone down, her very naked wife pounced. "We still need to talk." she said between kisses, the last half of which came as a growl due to the wetness she felt coating her stomach.

"Later." Emma murmured as she trailed lips down Regina's body. There was a small matter of a punishment that needed to be dealt with beforehand.


End file.
